Tsuna's Sweet Home
by xXTorturedXChildXx
Summary: Watch a little kitty Tsuna adjust to his new home and family. GiottoxTsuna. Rated T for safe assumption.
1. New Home

Me: Hey everyone bringing you a couple of news before starting this brand new story!

Tsuna: -mumbles- how did I get into this?

Me: Now, as of now, the newest chapter of sold is still in the making, since I am wanting to make it really long!

Tsuna: Believe so far its like six pages...

Me: Also, I am having a **CONTEST** where there will be only three winners!

Tsuna: Now, how the contest goes is, you have to answer certain questions. Whoever post the right question first wins. We will only except three winners.

Me: The **Prizes** are...

1st Place: First place gets a real story with many chapters. Any pairings is excepted as well as any rating. The story I will make is basically how you tell me you want it to be.

2nd Place: You get two one-shots.

3rd Place: You get one one-shot.

Tsuna: Now here are the questions!

1. Which song do these lyrics belong to?

"To save her life or take it"

2. In Katekyo Hitman Reborn who has red hair and going to be eight generation boss?

3. When is Tsuna's birthday?

4. What's my name?

5. What's my favorite KHR pairing? (You only get to choose one! Choose wisely)

6. Whats innocent and sad, with blood covered all over and around?

A. A gun covered in blood

B. A child covered in blood.

C. A woman covered in blood.

7. Whats my most hated character in Reborn? (No one knows this, you'll have to guess! BWHAHAHA)

8. Who is black and white, with an annoying attitude in KHR?

9. Did Tsuna ever shoot a gun?

LAST QUESTION...

10. Who looks like an older and calmer Gokudera in KHR?

Me: I say good luck to you all! I'm doing this because, I thought that I would contribute to all of my reviewers...and the fact that I just felt like it!

Tsuna: God...your horrible...

Me: I KNOW! ENJOY OUR ADVENTURES OF THE CUTE LITTLE KITTEN TSUNA!

* * *

—Limo—

"Man! You really got to stop buying all these pets! I mean you could probably make a petting zoo!" yelled a woman in the limo. "I know, but something about this one compelled me to buy him, besides Lal Mirch you have to admit, he's cute" stated the man infront of her.

"Well...I do have to say Reborn...He is cute" stated Lal Mirch looking at the little kitten petian in his lap. A long time ago, pet animals started to rapidly change. They started getting features of human traits before you know it, you go petians.

Petians are basically pets, but just a fancy name for animal/human pets. Since something like a dog, can have a human face and features, but still have its dog parts like tail, ears, size and paws.

Currently when Reborn and Lal Mirch were out shopping, Reborn saw a very small Cat Petian getting picked on by the other kittens. The kitten had spiky soft chocolate hair/fur and the most pure hazel eyes you could ever see. He had very large cute ears and a long bushy tail that made him look even cuter.

So when Reborn saw Tsuna, he instantly knew he had to buy him. Since those eyes were just so innocent and pure, who could resist? "So, what are you going to call him?" asked Lal Mirch looking at the deadly hitman infront of her.

"Hhhmmm, I was thinking Tsuna" stated Reborn making Lal Mirch raise a brow. "Sounds like tuna, but I guess it fits" she mumbled, looking at the small kitten again who was currently purring from Reborn's soft strokes on his head.

"But, will he compatible with the other pets?" asked Lal Mirch making Reborn laugh. "Who knows!" he chuckled causing Lal Mirch to sweat drop. "That demon didn't even think this through" she thought before shaking her head.

"Just keep an eye on the poor thing" stated Lal Mirch feeling bad for the small kitten. Since many of Reborn's pet are way stronger than this innocent kitten, which made Lal Mirch scared for the pet's well being.

"Aw, you worry too much!" with that the limo pulled though the gates down the very..very...very long gravel road that lead to a mansion. In the middle of a 300 acre forest infested yard. Hey, he was a hitman, do you think he wants a mansion in the city? No.

"Tsuna, this is going to be your new home" stated Reborn as he got out of the black Limo holding Tsuna up to the large mansion. Tsuna looked at the mansion with curious hazel eyes. It was a very large mansion, that looked to be three floors. The mansion was made out of red bricks which looked really nice with the white linings. Trees and bushes were everywhere making the mansion from far away almost completely hidden.

"This mansion is three floors. With seventeen bathrooms, four kitchens, three dinning rooms, ten large living rooms, eleven closets, a library, a garden, an indoor pool, a indoor green house thing, three meeting rooms, and about fifty rooms!" beamed Reborn. Lal Mirch and Tsuna both sweat dropped at his admiration to his own house.

"Now Tsuna there are lots of other Petians in this house besides you, so please be wary of a few of them" stated Reborn as they walked inside the lobby. Which started Reborn's tour of the house, making Lal Mirch shake his head and Tsuna to work hard on memorizing everything.

So far he was having an extremly hard time with it. "And this is going to be your room! I had called my men to make your room before we came, or else they would get a punishment worthy of being lazy" cackled Reborn causing Tsuna and Lal Mirch to shiver.

Reborn opened the door, which had a large doggy door for Tsuna to come and go as he pleases. The room itself was located on the first floor, on the twenty seventh bedroom. The room was a good medium size bedroom. It had a basket filled with toys, a large little dark blue bed with long crimson drapes going above and the sides of it, making it look like a teepee. A hard wood floor with a small dark blue rug in the middle. The wall were painted to look like the sea, with coral, fish, dolphins and even a few whales and sharks. Tsuna even has a fish tank with small little fishes swimming around the coral and sea weed.

But, what interest Tsuna the most was the ceiling. For right now it showing a bright glowing sun that light the room nicely. "Since this room doesn't have windows I decided to make it an ocean theme, with different lightings! If you want to take a nap or something, just flick this switch" with that Reborn kneeled down and pointed to a switch that was just about Tsuna's level before pressing it down.

Soon the ceiling started to change into a moon and stars. The room was very dime, except the light glowing from the fish tank that it gave. "And you even got a sound soother!" with that Reborn showed Tsuna a small black audio box, with a button on top, before clicking it. Soon peaceful sounds of waves came making Tsuna feel a bit sleepy.

"You have a long day, why don't you take a nap?" asked Reborn as he gently pushed Tsuna into the extremly soft and comfortable bed. After a few little pets on the back, Tsuna's mind began to drift off into the peaceful land called dreams.

"Sleep tight little one" whispered Reborn as he closed the door to the ocean blue room.

—A Few Hours Later—

Tsuna groggily started to wake from his peaceful slumber as his sensitive ears picked up a small patter of the little doggy door. He then heard soft, but large foot steps coming near him, making Tsuna think it was his master.

Until his hazel eyes meet two golden ones.

...

"HHHHHIIIIII!!" Cried the small kitten ears and bushy tail going up in fright. The petian infront of him was a dog petian, that looked almost like Tsuna, but older, wiser and stronger looking. The Dog petian had pointed ears and a long tail, he was wearing a black suit, that fit nicely on his hind legs.

"H-h-h-e-e's GONNA EAT ME!" panic Tsuna as the dog petian came closer. Tsuna closed his eyes to his in coming doom, when he felt...a warm wet tongue on his cheek. Tsuna blinked as he opened his eyes to see the dog petian licking Tsuna's cheek and ears.

At first Tsuna thought the dog was tasting him to see if he tasted good. Which he prayed he didn't, but after awhile, Tsuna started to purr. "Aaahhh! GROOMING!" thought Tsuna as he slowly relaxed back down on the bed.

* * *

—With Reborn—

"Hhhmmm...Lambo did you see Giotto anywhere?" asked Reborn to a cool looking man wearing a black spotted cow shirt and a pink apron. "Yeah...I'm making dinner, so he'll probably come down to dinner, time, oh yeah, you got a new petian, didn't you?" asked Lambo chopping up some tuna and vegetables.

"Hai! He's very cute lambo-chan! He's a c-..." "A cat petian right?" asked Lambo making Reborn blink. "Eh? Did Lal Mirch tell you?" asked Reborn learning against the counter watch the other man work his magic.

"No, I already saw him" stated Lambo as he soaked some vegetables. "I was wondering why some movers wear putting kitten toys into that room, so when you were taking your afternoon nap, I snuck out from under you to check see" stated Lambo chopping up some meats.

"I saw Giotto infront of the door to the room, but when he saw me, he slowly left as I approached" he stated stir frying some tuna and vegetables. "When I went into the room I saw the cute kitten sleeping peacefully and petted him for a bit, before sneaking back under you" he stated making Reborn smirk.

He quickly grabbed Lambo's wrist and twirled him into his arms, where he smashed his lips onto Lambo's, who in turn deepened their kiss. After a minute they pulled back with Lambo shaking his head. "He's cute...and innocent is all I got to say, probably the one that will actually cuddle and not scratch your arm off..." mumbled Lambo as Reborn reluctantly let him go before the food gets burnt.

"I knew you would like him" stated Reborn. "Though, I wonder why Giotto was infront of the room...oh well...I wonder if Lambo will give me some sweet deserts tonight" drooled Reborn as he helped Lambo cook.

—Back with Tsuna—

Tsuna was now under the large petian after his wonderful grooming. Tsuna was currently sleeping as well as the large dog petian, when a soft little bell was heard all over. "Eh? What? What?" asked Tsuna yawning from under the dog petian, who slowly stood up.

"Eh? What's happening? I don't understand?" mewed Tsuna his ears going down. The larger petian looked at Tsuna before walking behind the small kitten.

"HHHHIIIII!" mewed Tsuna as the dog grabbed Tsuna by the scruff of the neck before starting to walk our of the room and down the hall.

"TO THE EXTREME!" came a squeak making Tsuna look to see a grey spikey hair hamster with a band aid over his noise going right past them down the hallway with a girl hamster following behind.

"Ni-san! Becareful!" she squeaked back as she rushed behind her brother.

"Eh? Who was that?" asked Tsuna.

"Ryohei and his sister kyoko..." came back a kind answer making Tsuna look around to see who it was. It was another cat! Except he had blonde hair/fur with a shorter tail.

"My names Dino! Who are you?" asked Dino to Tsuna who beamed. "Tsuna!" he chirped making Dino nod. "Ne, Tsuna...why is Giotto..." but before he could finish a loud screech was heard. "VVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOO!!" came a hiss and bye bye Dino.

For Dino was tackled through the doggie door of the dinning room which everyone seems to be going.

"Niya? Giotto...Giotto?...Giotto your name?" asked Tsuna as he tried to look at the dog who just nodded with Tsuna in his mouth before going though the doors.

"EEEHHHH!!" cried Tsuna at the very large dining hall. There was a big table which had each chair filled with people. While there was bowls close to the side of the table. Each bowl had a name, food and a water bowl beside it.

Already many pets were eating as the humans chatted. Giotto placed Tsuna infront of his food bowl before going to his own.

Tsuna looked down at his bowl to see a saucer of milk on one side and his food in another. "HA! It smells so good!" cried Tsuna.

But just as he was about to eat it...

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!

...it was gone in a flash.

"HHHHIIIIIII!!" cried Tsuna as a dog petian. His collar read, 'Ken' as he devoured poor Tsuna's food.

"HEY! THAT'S MY FOOD!" cried Tsuna as Ken finished eating everything. "CHE! Like I care! You win or loose!" with that Ken left Tsuna, going to a mouse petian that looked at him silently.

"my food..." whimpered Tsuna as he looked down.

His stomache growled with an ache making Tsuna want to cry. "Just like what the other kittens did to me..." thought Tsuna.

But, all of a sudden Tsuna felt himself being picked up again. "Eh? Giotto?" asked Tsuna as Giotto brought Tsuna to his half eaten bowl of meat.

"Ah, Reborn, it seems Giotto has taken a liking to Tsuna" whispered Lambo, as he watched Giotto motion his half of his food to the small kitten. Lambo had scene Ken devour Tsuna's food and was planing to get up and make some more food for Tsuna.

Until he noticed Giotto walking over to Tsuna. "Hnm, which is pretty abnormal..." whispered Reborn, before they had to pay attention to their guest again.

* * *

—TO BE CONTINUED—

Me: Hoped you enjoyed!

Tsuna: And good luck to whoever wins!


	2. Contest Winners

Me: Well, it's time to say out the winners of my contest!

Tsuna: Boy...tis was a hard decision...

Me: Yes, I thank you all for participating, but sadly only three may win!

Tsuna: Sadly, yes very sadly.

Me: Well, Tsuna if you so do the honors!

Tsuna: Okay...first winner is...Cloverfish!

Me: YAY! -claps-

Giotto: -Claps-

Me: Eh...when did you get here?

Giotto: just now...

Me: Oh...do you want to say the second winner? -hands envelope-

Giotto: Sure thing! Second winner is...XCagedHopeX!

Me: YAY! -claps-

Tsuna: You won! You won! -claps-

Giotto: Now, time for the last one Laura!

Me: oh boy! The third and final winner is...131'BlUe-ChEeSe'!

Giotto: Good job! -claps-

Tsuna: Yay! -claps-

Me: Now, the winners, I will send messages to, but if you are reading this, please note. You need to tell me the details so please message me!

Tsuna: Now that, that's over! Heres a little story! Not anything about Tsuna Sweet Home, but something to feed the readers! The many ways to get kicked out of Walmart...or destroy it.

—Walmart Day One—

"Lets see first thing I need is to get some vegetables" with that little Tsuna walked over with his cart to the green foods area.

"Tsuna! Lambo-san would like to help!" yelled out a voice making Tsuna look to see Lambo grinning while holding up his hands. "I-pin too!" yelled I-pin as she came beside Lambo.

"Alright, Lambo can you get me some broccoli while, I-pin can you get me some corn?" asked Tsuna with a sweet voice making the two children nod.

While the two children went off, Tsuna started looking at the tomatoes checking if they were fresh or not. It wasn't until a loud screak cut him away from the red vegetable to a now frightened I-pin.

"BROCCOLI MONSTER HAS ALLIES!" cried I-pin as Lambo sat in the broccoli. "BWAHA! Lambo-san is awesome!" yelled Lambo.

"I-pin will stop you!" with that I-pin latched onto Lambo with the symbols on her forehead.

"HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!! I-PIN! STOP! STOP!" cried Tsuna as he tried to stop the Chinese infant from blowing everything up.

Too bad that god seemed to be busy at the moment and with a loud bang, the vegetable isle was destroyed. Everything was a mess as vegetables were everywhere.

"Why..." cried Tsuna as he held both a messy I-pin and a messy Lambo. He himself was covered in tomatoes as well.

"Sir" came a very angered voice making Tsuna slowly turn around to see the manger, giving him the death glare of Satan himself.

"Yes?" he squeaked as the manger pointed to the exit.

"GET OUT!!" She screamed with a manly voice making Tsuna run out of walmart with his life.

—Walmart Day Two—

"Thanks for coming shopping with me Gokudera, Yamamoto" stated Tsuna as he walked to the meets.

"ANYTHING FOR THE TENTH!" yelled Gokudera as he walked loyally beside Tsuna. "Sure, what are friends for!" stated Yamamoto.

With that they set out checking off the list as they went. When Tsuna went to go get some milk, he bumped into another body.

"Oh! Sorry" mumbled Tsuna only for his arm to be harshly grabbed.

"Well, missy, that ain't good enough, you hurt me a lot" came a sick voice making Tsuna look to see a teen older than him, looking at him as if he was a hundred dollar bill on the ground.

"Please let me go! I said sorry" stated Tsuna trying to get out of the man's gripe.

And with that explosions were heard, slicing was made and a now messy dairy isle has appeared. Milk was everywhere as well as cut cheese. Pudding was on the walls grounds or on other people, while a badly beaten man was in the middle.

"WERE LEAVING NOW!" cried Tsuna as he rushed himself and his subordinates out of the building before the scary manager came.

Tsuna learned not to bring his two most loyal guardians shopping with him ever again.

—Walmart Day Two—

"Okay, lets hope I can shop in peace" mumbled Tsuna as he carted his way down the pasta isle. Tsuna had to sneak out of his house, making sure no one would follow.

Tsuna only wanted to get his shopping done in complete peace and not get kicked out again. Carefully he started putting in items making sure they were on sale or his family's favorites.

When he was about the leave the isle, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He already knew who it was, by the way that person nuzzled into his hair.

"Giotto, you didn't have to follow me" stated Tsuna as Giotto gave him a fox grin.

"But, I wanted to spend time with my Tsu-chan!" he pouted making Tsuna sigh. "Fine, but please, I got kicked out twice, and we are running low on food" with that the two went on.

—One hour Later—

Tsuna put the last item in the cart, which was strawberry shampoo for he had run low on the beautiful smelling product. "Giotto, I think tha-..." Tsuna was silenced with a pair of lips.

"Giotto! Not here" gasped Tsuna as Giotto lifted his chin so he could put sweet kissed on his throat, suckling every so often on the peach skin.

"Ahem..." with that Tsuna and Giotto looked at a very pissed off manager.

"Let me guess..." started Tsuna with Giotto finishing it off.

"Get out right?"

The evil manager looked at them, before smiling. "Actually I was about to say, how cute you two look! I hope to see you two here more often!" stated the manager before quickly walking away with giggles.

"Who knew" stated Giotto making Tsuna look at him with a curious glance.

"Who knew that she was a yaoifan" he finished making Tsuna sigh. "Lets just buy the stuff and go home, I'm tired" stated Tsuna as he started punishing the cart.

With Giotto hugging him as he went.

—THE END—

Me: A little yaoi isn't bad.

Tsuna: Right...

Me: HOPED YOU ENJOEYD!


End file.
